


[Podfic] Heart On A String

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Infidelity, Kidlock, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Teenlock, mentions of recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock got married with Cracker Jack rings when they were 7 yrs old. It wasn’t official, but for their whole lives they took it very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Heart On A String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelSpirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSpirit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart On A String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930855) by [AngelSpirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSpirit/pseuds/AngelSpirit). 



> Special thanks to AngelSpirit for granting permission to record and IamJohnlocked4life for doing such a fabulous job with the cover art!

 [](http://imgur.com/r0wSqQZ)

Cover art by: [IamJohnLocked4life](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life)

 

Length: 2:23:15  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nfz5ye6dda5wz5i/Heart+On+A+String+by+AngelSpirit.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zhsj3ygkgcbtw7i/Heart+On+A+String+by+AngelSpirit.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/heart-on-a-string-by-angelspirit))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/heart-on-string))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Heart Attack (Daniel Jang violin cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urdFqtG3_zU&index=14&list=UUWGjVNMtUEF_S-J91m_imlw) \- Demi Lovato

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] for Heart On A String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345751) by [IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art)




End file.
